


If Only

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: [AU from Persephone's Story, Pt 2 and 3]Consider the fact that Persephone described her husband as devoted to her, what if he really do loyal to her and instead of leaving her for her to destroy Doctor Babylon's Lab by herself, what if he follows her and end up helping her to escape from the LEGION HQ? Many things change, and Paris may not end up being destroyed.





	If Only

Lucas Brimstone _always_ loves his wife.

He always considers himself to be the luckiest guy in the world for having the most beautiful woman to be his wife. He always happy whenever she’s around him and whenever she gives him her beautiful smiles or when she’s happy. He might have been a bit possessive whenever some random men eyed at his wife a little bit perversely. At that, he had to admit he has any right to be one over-protective, jealous husband. Persephone truly beautiful, after all.

He always loyal to her, and he will do anything to make her happy. It doesn’t matter if Morningstar demanded his loyalty to be focused to LEGION, but he will always consider his Persephone to be his number one priority—even though Persephone has absolutely no idea of his devotion to her.

He fears of losing her. Persephone is the only one who is there for him, his beacon of light in this darkness called LEGION. He dreads if the LEGION decided to separate him from her. He is terrified at the thought of his Persephone dies in his arms, so his loyalty can be assured only to LEGION.

He never liked being in the LEGION, but he holds out to it because he knows how much Persephone likes her role of being the Minister of Gluttony and how valuable her role is within the LEGION. He stayed in the LEGION just to be with his wife. His role of being the Minister of Envy means enough for him, so he can able to be closer with Persephone.

Being in the LEGION is the only price he paid just so he can be together with Persephone for decades. And that is only reason why he joined them in the first place.

That is, until a certain event happened after the Devil’s Night…

* * *

 It was the annual meeting between the Ministers and Morningstar, where they reported about the governments around the world fell and the LEGION rise above them. It was during this meeting when Lucas realized of how Persephone seems to be more sullen and quieter than usual. She doesn’t seem to be excited like the other Ministers when Morningstar demanded them to prepare for the next phase of his plan—surprisingly had nothing to do with bringing the New World Order like Lucas thought it would be.

So, when the meeting is over and he’s about to leave the room with the other Ministers, he realized that Persephone still lingers. She looked like she was contemplating something, before she headed to Doctor Babylon’s Lab, much to his confusion.

He was worried for her. He was more worried of what she is going to do. He feared that whatever she is about to do will anger Morningstar, and the LEGION will hurt her. It was at this point he realized that his greatest fear of losing her is about to come true and he would not allow that to happen. He would not let her to be harmed in anyway. He will make sure of it.

So, he silently followed her. Each step she took and each movement she made only make his heart beats more erratic. His fear almost blinded him if it wasn’t for his solid determination to keep his beloved wife safe from any harm.

He was appalled of what he saw when they finally in the Lab though. It turns out, Doctor Babylon had discovered how to control the Dark Matter through the crystals that channel its powers. And if whatever shown in his charts are correct, Doctor Babylon was artificially making one of the unimaginable powers, enough to turn Morningstar into a god.

 _‘It was never about New World Order,’_ he thought. _‘it’s always about power. Morningstar wants to become a god.’_

His race of thought stopped when he noticed his wife had pulled out a timebomb from her sleeve and planted it. His dread started to overcome him with thoughts of his wife accidentally wounded herself or Doctor Babylon catch her in her act began to fill his head. His concern of his wife’s wellbeing had prompted him to finally act. With one sudden and swift move, he immediately grabs her from behind and swoop her away from the Lab.

Persephone was shocked. “L-Lucas? What are you—How much did you see?”

“Enough to wonder of why you decided to endanger yourself like that?!” Lucas stated, almost shouted.

“I— “she quickly glanced at the bomb’s timer. “We have to go, now.”

“How do you propose we’re going to escape?” Lucas asked.

“The Adaptive Roaming Kommand.” She simply said as she motioned her husband to follow her. “A perfect escape and a safer place to hide.”

“The ARK,” he recalled the mobile fortress that had recently been built by the Ministry of Pride, few months ago. Morningstar assigned it to Persephone as her task back then was to send armies to the places where the LEGION could do the most damage. He remembered that Persephone once planned to use the ARK to travel around the world if they have time. “You seem to like the fortress more than Paris now.”

“Lucas, _please_ , enough with the jokes.” Persephone snorted. “Unless you want me to leave you here and letting the LEGION catch you?”

* * *

 There was a huge explosion in the LEGION Headquarter, the seconds after the Brimstones escaped with the ARK. Not only the explosion severely wounded Doctor Babylon, it also destroyed the Dark Matter crystal before it could’ve been used to it’s full potential. Needless to say, Morningstar is enraged with this, and he commanded every trooper in the LEGION to find and kill both former Minister of Envy and Minister of Gluttony. It was chaos in the LEGION as there were several who still sided with their former Ministers.

Meanwhile, Persephone was relieved after learning that her own husband isn’t exactly agree with Morningstar’s plan and thus doesn’t have any loyalty whatsoever to LEGION. She was surprised when he told her that he only loyal to her.

“I- I don’t understand,” she murmured. “I thought you already swayed into Morningstar’s demented ideology. You looked as excited as the other Ministers back then.”

He shook his head. “I pretended to. I thought you are willing to follow Morningstar every command, since you seemed to enjoy your job in the Ministry of Gluttony. I only stayed in the LEGION because of you.”

“I _do_ love being in power, but it was a long time ago and I already had enough of it,” she said. “I was aware of Morningstar’s ambitions right before the Devil’s Night and I had investigating it. You already seen what it was in the Lab, right? I have to stop his master plan before he decided to destroy the world with that kind of power.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Lucas asked, a little bit hurt because Persephone didn’t trust him. “I would have help you.”

She looked deeply guilty at his statement. “I- I assumed… I thought you were… I’m sorry. I was too paranoid, and I can’t trust you because I thought…”

Lucas sighed as he moved to embrace his wife, who looked in the verge of crying. “It’s alright. I understand. You were scared that I will report you to LEGION and that’s why you only told me now.”

She was still in his embrace, holding onto him as if afraid that he will go away if she pulls away.

She silently promised that she will never doubt Lucas’ loyalty to her ever again. After all, he _is_ her beacon of light.

**Author's Note:**

> This Lucas Brimstone is not mute because this story is not related to my other story 'Matchmaking Mayhem' ( duh, this is an AU story). And yes, they end up founding MAYHEM together with the aid of Ultor in this AU. MAYHEM certainly will be different with these two lovebirds (lol) leading it, I may one day write story about it if I have inspiration for it and not busy.


End file.
